Garen Crownguard
Summary Throughout Valoran, the resolve of Demacia's military is alternately celebrated or despised, but always respected. Their "zero tolerance" moral code is strictly upheld by civilians and soldiers alike. In combat, this means Demacian troops may not make excuses, flee, or surrender by example. Garen, the valiant warrior who bears the title "the Might of Demacia", is the paradigm to which these leaders are compared. Thousands of great heroes have risen and fallen on the bloody battlefields between Demacia and its preeminent rival, Noxus. It was beneath their mighty banners of war that Garen first met steel with Katarina, the Sinister Blade. The infantrymen who beheld this event (and survived) commented that it seemed as though the two were locked in a mortal waltz set against a symphony of clashing blades. Garen, the pride of the Demacian military and the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, returned from this battle breathless for the first time in his career, though some speculate this was due to reasons other than exhaustion. The plausibility of these rumors was bolstered when, in every instance thereafter, Garen seized the opportunity to encounter the Sinister Blade again. A paragon of Demacian ethic, Garen never entertained such allegations, for he knew others couldn't understand. Even simply the pursuit of a worthy opponent on the battlefield is, to a true warrior, the reason to rise each morning. The promise of one, particularly one so beautifully and diametrically opposed, is the validation of his existence. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 8-A Name: Garen Crownguard, The Might of Demacia Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his late 20s to 30s) Classification: Human, Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Adept hand-to-hand combatant, Expert swordsman, Sword magic, Regeneration, Durability Negation (Via Demacian Justice) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Multi-City Block level (Can fight on-par with Vel'koz, Rammus, Garen, Kennen, Volibear, and similarly powerful champions), Demacian Justice can ignore conventional durability to an extent Speed: Supersonic with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Superhuman (Can easily wield a giant sword while wearing body armor) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class GJ+ (Can cut through armored soldiers with ease) [[Durability|'Durability:']] Multi-City Block level (Has repeated survived battles with Katarina, can take hits from Vel'koz, Rammus, Garen, Kennen, Volibear, and similarly powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range, extended melee range with sword Standard Equipment: Sword, Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Shield, Boots of Swiftness, Sunfire Cape, The Black Cleaver, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: His spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Basic Attack: Garen cleaves the opponent with his sword. Augmented by Decisive Strike. Perseverance: Garen regenerates health every second if he has not been hit with an enemy ability or taken non-minion damage in the last 4 seconds. Decisive Strike: Garen cleanses himself of all slows affecting him and gains 35% bonus movement speed for a few seconds. Additionally, his next basic attack within 4.5 seconds deals bonus physical damage and silences his target for 1.5 seconds. Decisive Strike resets Garen's autoattack timer. Courage: Garen reduces incoming damage by 30% for a few seconds. He also permanently gains 0.25 bonus armor and magic resistance every time he kills an enemy, up to a maximum of 30 bonus resistances. Judgment: Garen rapidly spins his sword around his body for 3 seconds, losing the ability to use basic attacks but ignoring unit collision and dealing physical damage to enemies within range for the duration, increased by 33.3% when damaging a single enemy. Judgment can critically strike, multiplying its AD component by 50% plus Garen's bonus critical damage. After 1 second, Garen can reactivate Judgment to cancel it immediately, reducing its cooldown by its remaining duration. Demacian Justice: Garen calls upon the might of Demacia to attempt to execute the target enemy champion, dealing them magic damage. In addition, Garen marks the enemy champion with the highest killing spree as the Villain, causing his basic attacks and each spin of Judgment against them to deal 1% of target's maximum health bonus true damage. The mark cannot be assigned to another champion while Garen is in combat with the Villain. If more than one enemy has the same bounty, the enemy who received it first is marked as the Villain. Demacian Justice deals true damage instead to the Villain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Knights Category:Tier 8